Half-Blood Hunger Games
by I am Bob Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Instead of there being districts, how about cabins? Camp Half-Blood was taken over by Gaea. So then she decided to have a yearly annual game where the demigods of Camp Half-Blood fight to the death. Two people from each cabin will participate in the games, making it a total of 40 participants. But what happens if a certain Katniss & Peeta were demigods, too? My first story.


**Chapter 1: Percy and Katniss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy Jackson was in the middle of fighting 17 _Dracanae _when he heard a scream of terror coming from his right.

"PERCY!" It was Annnabeth.

Percy would _not _let her die. "ANNABETH!"

She was getting overwhelmed by monsters, who were hissing with laughter and pleasantry.

Then Percy saw something he never wished to see in a million years.

He ran towards his girlfriend, who was laying on the floor.

"Percy," she whispered. Then she passed away.

Percy grew furious. He called a mile-long wave.

"FOR ANNABETH!" he yelled with anger.

Then his wave went tumbling over 50+ monsters.

He killed the rest of them.

The only other demigods left were Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. **(A/N: Unlikely, huh? Leo doesn't get enough credit, and everyone thinks of Piper as a snob because she's a daughter of Aphrodite.)**

Then he heard a cackle in the sky.

The three remaining demigods stared in the direction of the fallen Annabeth, where Gaea's face appeared.

_Only the blood of a male hero. _Gaea purred. _Choose, Percy Jackson. Should it be you to die, or your little friend Leo?_

"Percy! Kill me please! You. . . you and Piper need to save Camp Half-Blood! Please!" Leo had a mask of fear on his face.

Percy shook his head furiously. "No!" he yelled back. "I won't let you!"

Then he turned to Gaea. "Kill me." he croaked. "Let Leo and Piper live!"

Gaea cackled. _It seems as if my sons have made an excellent point. It would be rather. . . _easier _just to kill Leo Valdez. After all, he is a weaker demigod._

"NO!" Percy screamed. "No, please!"

_Say goodbye. _Gaea purred.

Before Percy had a chance to yell a protest again, a scaley rope lashed out and caught Leo by his feet.

He screamed, desperate for his life.

Then Leo was simply. . . gone.

Vanished into thin air.

_Ah. _Gaea murmured. _It's great to be back._

Then the ground began to shake.

"Percy!" Piper screamed for dear life, trying to run towards him, almost falling onto the ground.

"Piper!" Percy yelled. "Grab onto a tree! Don't let go!"

As for Percy. . . well, Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is. . . he ran towards the woman coming out of the ground.

The woman cackled with satisfactory. "I have risen again!"

Percy stopped, sure that it was Gaea.

"Are-are you Gaea?" Percy asked, fear building up inside his system.

"Yes," the woman hissed. "Your friends' blood have given me victory from their death. And now it is time for _you _to die, Perseus Jackson."

"No!" Piper yelled. "Please. . . don't kill us!"

"You dare defy me, girl? I will have your body sliced in half, your head severed from your own body!" Gaea yelled.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Percy begged. "Just don't let Piper die."

"Hmm," Gaea considered this. Then a voice came from the ground.

_Mother. _The voice said. _Instead of killing them yourselves, how about you have them fight to the death?_

Gaea pondered this.

Percy exchanged glances with Piper. Percy sure the hell didn't want to die like that, forced to kill his somehow-still-living friends.

"I like this idea," Gaea licked her lips. "Send them to their precious camp. We shall have the games there, right in their own little home."

~#~#~#~#~

Percy and Piper walked in silence, their hands cuffed behind their backs.

They were being led back to Camp Half-Blood by a group of Telkhines.

When they got to camp, demigods came slowly out of their cabins.

There was only about 5 or 6 in each cabin, the rest of them died in battle again the Romans.

The monsters went straight through the barrier, because the protection of the camp had died out, the Fleece stolen.

The demigods whispered silently in fear, waiting for Gaea to appear.

"Hello, demigods." Gaea surveyed the camp as she went through.

She was talking to a Gorgon, who was briskly writing things down onto a clipboard.

The monsters set Percy and Piper roughly on the ground, next to the Big House.

"Percy," Piper whimpered in fear. "I'm scared."

"Shhh," Percy whispered back. "Everything is going to be okay, it has to be."

"It seems as if things will be changing severely around here, demigods." Gaea licked her cracked lips again.

"In two weeks, the first annual Half-Blood Hunger Games will occur. Two members will fight to the death, with only one winner. Isn't that wonderful?" Gaea gave a wicked smile, like the idea amused her. . . which it probably did.

The demigods all nodded fastly. None of them wished to be killed.

"So I suggest you train, demigods." Gaea's smile turned into a sneer. "Unless of course, you wish to die." Gaea cackled as she headed to the Big House.

"Perseus Jackson," she looked at him distastefully.

"_You _will be teaching sword lessons to the younger ones."

Percy looked at his shoes.

"Because you never know. . . eventually a little kid will be chosen, and well. . . you don't want them to die quickly, why, _that _would be rather unentertaining!" Gaea hissed with laughter as she walked into the Big House.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow, favorite, and share it with your fanFiction nerd friends! Haha, JK. But seriously... Review!**

**-I am Bob Daughter of Zeus**


End file.
